1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of implementing three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed display technologies in which viewers can view three-dimensional images without their glasses. Autostereoscopic three-dimensional display technologies may be classified into multi-view display technologies, integral imaging display technologies, volumetric display technologies, holographic display technologies, and the like.
A layered display technology is used as one of the volumetric display technologies. The layered display technology is a technology for providing a three-dimensional effect by adjusting the ratio of brightnesses of images displayed on several display panels. However, the technology provides a depth perception corresponding to a space between the panels, and therefore, the depth perception is limited depending on the size of a display device.